Survival of the Fittest
by Lord of the Fangirls
Summary: I was a monster. An abomination. There was no where that I could find sanctuary. Not even at Camp Half-Blood, the safest place for demigods. But, I was no ordinary demigod. And because of it, both monsters and campers want me dead.


**Hello, it's Lord of the Fangirls! xD I've decided to post a Percy Jackson fic, and I hope that you like it. Please leave a review! Thank you! xD**

* * *

It's hard waking up every morning, and not knowing whether or not you'll survive. Not knowing if today is your last day. It's hard because when things seem safest, it usually turns out to be even more dangerous. There is no safe haven for a person like me. Everyone wants me dead because of who my parents are. I'm too powerful, a threat to everyone. How much longer will I survive?

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt the warmth of the sunlight on them. I had to close them for a few seconds to readjust to the light. I hated the daytime. I was more of a night person. It's easier to hide, to slip away from my enemies.

I stood up off the patch of grass that I was sleeping on, and stretched out. A couple minutes later, I worked out the little kinks by cracking my knuckles, neck and back.

After feeling fully awake, I picked up my backpack, which I used as a pillow and my leather jacket, which substituted a blanket. I checked the inside pockets to make sure all of my knives were in their places, and that none were missing. I then slipped the jacket over my black, sleeveless T-shirt and shouldered the bag. I wiped my ripped, black jeans, so that it wasn't too obvious that I had slept in them. I then put my raven-black hair into a ponytail, with my hair reaching my waist.

I began trekking in the woods, my worn out, black combat boots not making a single sound as I weaved through the trees. I found a small creek, where I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Also, I found an apple hanging off a branch of a tree, and threw one of my knives to knock it down.

I continued going, eating the apple as I went until I heard a branch snap. My greyish green eyes narrowed in preparation for a fight, as I flicked my wrists, unsheathing my knives. I slowly turned around, in a circle, trying to spot any threats. When I was positive that there wasn't one, I sheathed my knives once again.

_Must've been my imagination. _I thought to myself. _Or maybe a wild animal._

Still feeling suspicious, I continued to venture north until I finally spotted the camp's boundary line. Guarding the front entrance was a giant dragon the color of lavender, its body snaking around Thalia's Pine Tree, which bore the Golden Fleece. Peleus raised his head sleepily, only slightly interested at my arrival. He already knew my scent. After looking me over, he rested his head on his forelegs once more.

I considered entering the camp through the front entrance, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I wasn't welcome there. At least, that's what the campers would say to me. Chiron was kind, he knew what I was and didn't judge me. However, even he knew that I couldn't stay at camp. Not after what happened with Clarisse. I wonder if she had gotten better.

Instead, I started walking around the perimeter for an inconspicuous spot to slip in. I just needed to make a quick trip. I could easily shadow travel through the camp's magical boundaries, but I didn't want to raise the alarm.

Finally, I saw that the strawberry fields were practically empty and was just about to walk through the boundary line, when I heard a twig snap. I turned around quickly, unsheathing my knives as I did so. My eyes darted around, looking through the trees before I decided to just run through the barrier. As soon as I turned halfway around, another twig snapped, this time it was much closer. That was before I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Well, look at what we have here?" breathed a cold, menacing voice. She cackled before she continued to speak. "Looks like someone doesn't know when they're not wanted."

Her evil cackling rung in my ears. Her words hurt, and I knew that she was just luring me, taunting me to fight her. Unfortunately for her, I was ready.

I jabbed my elbow into my assailants stomach, causing her to relinquish her hold. Before she could stop gagging, I sliced my knife, aiming at her throat. However, the monster managed to duck just in time, kicking me in the chest in retaliation. I landed hard on my back, and rolled away just as she tried to pounce on me. She snarled in rage, as I got up.

Now that I had a good look at her, I kind of regretted it.

She had skin as pale as milk, with a slight blue tinge to it. Her eyes were a bloodthirsty red, filled with hunger and malice. Her hair was a mass of flames, marking her as an old empousa. However, even though her face was very intimidating, I had to try hard not to laugh when I took notice of her legs. Like all empousai, she had one leg made entirely of bronze, while the other was a donkey's, right down to the hoof and fur. She growled when she noticed that I was snickering at the sight of her legs, and took that opportunity to attack me.

She leapt in the air, shrieking, "Don't make fun of my legs!" Before she ended up a pile of monster dust. While she was in the air, I managed to grab three Celestial bronze knives, and throw them, piercing her donkey leg, chest, and forehead. I carefully picked up the blades, and wiped away the dust. You should always clean your weapons.

I heard another crackling noise, and I was surprised to see Andrew, a son of Ares with a few of his siblings. They were all laughing until they saw me cleaning my knives. Andrew's eyes narrowed, his face contorted with rage.

"This bitch dares to come back!" He screamed, drawing his sword that was easily three times the size of my knives. His siblings each gripped their weapons, ready to attack me.

"You monster!"

"Let's send this bitch back to Tarturus!"

"Demon!"

All of them shouted out insults, each worst then the last. And every time they shouted a curse, it made my blood boil even more.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, my eyes suddenly darkening in rage.

The children of Ares shuffled their feet uncomfortably, wanting to maim me in revenge, but not wanting to end up maimed themselves. I took a deep breath, and turned away, not wanting my anger to get the best of me once again and I took off, leaving the children of Ares to stare after me. I would wait to enter the camp at nightfall, where no one else would see me.

It would be safer for everyone.

* * *

**Okay, so that is the first chapter. Please leave a review about what you think! xD **


End file.
